


Cover art for "Sink or Swim"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Amnesia, Art, Cover Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art for the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes">endingthemes</a>, who also supplied the photo of Erik's house that I used. Go read her fic! :D  ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/129536627314/cover-art-for-the-lovely-endingthemes-who-also">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Sink or Swim"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sink or Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648683) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> Cover art for the lovely [endingthemes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes), who also supplied the photo of Erik's house that I used. Go read her fic! :D ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/129536627314/cover-art-for-the-lovely-endingthemes-who-also)


End file.
